For a brother
by twinblade01
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke the ultimate gift, but at the cost of his own life. The death god takes a liking to Naruto and decides to give him a second chance. Eventually will be NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto," A voice broke through his consciousness, "You know Sasuke will leave."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a figure in a black cloak with red clouds covering the cloak, and a black and orange mask with a swirl like pattern on it. "I honestly wish I could say you're wrong, but I have grown to know Sasuke probably better than anyone." Naruto had to pause for a moment to collect his thoughts, "He wants power, but not to kill his brother." Naruto lowered his head. It was true Sasuke and him had become great friends in fact Naruto would dare say that they were brothers. Of course not by blood but definitely through a bond that has grown from their time as team seven.

"So how do you plan on stopping him? I know that you will be able to bring him back to Konoha even if he used the cursed seal, but do you really think he won't continue to try?" The man in the strange cloak asked. He felt no remorse that he was just using this kid for the demon sealed inside of the poor child.

"Tobi?" The blonde asked letting his own plan unfold in his mind. "Can you explain to me one more time how the Uchiha gain the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yes. The user of the sharingan must kill their best friend to gain it?" As curiosity completely took over his thoughts, "Why did you want to know?"

"There isn't really a reason I just simply wanted to know," Stated Naruto as he looked up to his friend, " Tobi thank you for being my friend for all these years, and I am sorry that you couldn't show yourself to Konoha, but I have to go to bed it's going to be a long day for me tomorrow."

Tobi nodded his head and disappeared. His last thoughts were filled with complete concern for the child.

The next day Naruto found himself at his favorite Ramon stand. "Hey old man, Can I get thirty bowls of the best ramon in the world?" He asked as he noticed Teuchi's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Sure but why so much? You aren't going to be able to train very hard today." His concern was easily shown for the child he had grown to love.

"It's fine Kakashi Sensei says that I need to cut back on eating so much Ramon so this is the last day in a while I'm going to be eating Ramon so I want to eat as much of it as I can."

Tuechi nodded it sounded like it made sense so he wasn't going to argue.

Once finished with his lunch Naruto started his search for Sasuke. Hoping he wouldn't run into anyone for what he was about to do, but sadly luck wasn't on his side today.

"Naruto!" An overly excited youth yelled, "How are you on this youthful day?" Lee asked as he studied his blonde rival.

"I'm doing fine Lee how about you?" Naruto asked seeing his friend still injured from his fight with Gaara.

A smile touched Lee's face; it was quite obvious that Naruto was in pain thinking over something, and yet he still put his concern over his friend first. "I am doing a lot better thank you Naruto."

"I am glad to hear that, but I really need to go." Naruto started to walk away but stopped and turned around, "Goodbye Lee you have been a good friend to me.

Not realizing the severity of what his friend was thinking Lee simply smiled and waved goodbye. Sadly this would probably be the last time he seen him, or at least that's what Naruto thinks.

"Naruto!" A feminine voice rang out, but surprisingly the blonde didn't stop, "Naruto! Look at me!"Sakura yelled; who wasn't very happy about being ignored. As Sakura continued to wait for him to look at her she noticed that he seemed very deep in thought. Calmly walking up to him she pulled her fist back and was about to let it slam into his head when Naruto's hand shot up blocking the potential hazard to his health.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing?" Naruto asked not even realizing what was going on.

"Well I was actually wondering if you wanted to train with me and Sasuke." The pink haired Kunoichi asked the blonde hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure!" Naruto practically shouted; this was his chance, but the only bad part is that Sakura would have to be there. "Lead the way Sakura-Chan." Naruto spoke as he smiled a fake smile and started moving forward.

Smiling back at him Sakura started heading off into the direction of team seven's training grounds.

"Hey." Sasuke spoke not really any emotion in his voice. He took a moment to look at the blonde and immediately he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked not caring if he seemed out of character.

"If Sakura doesn't mind, will you fight me?" Naruto asked feeling the anticipation in his stomach starting to grow.

A smirk shown itself on Sasuke's face, "What? You want to know who's stronger." Sasuke asked, "if that's all I can tell you that its already me!" He joked knowing that they were either equal or Naruto was stronger.

"It doesn't matter why I want to fight you, besides I never knew that Uchiha's were such cowards that they would turn down a fight." Naruto mocked knowing full well that there was no way that Sasuke would refuse to fight now.

"The Uchiha's are no cowards!" Sasuke almost shouted letting his rage almost completely take over his actions.

"I honestly don't care, but will you fight me now?" Naruto asked getting a little impatient.

"Sakura please stay out of this one, I plan on teaching him why he should fear the name Uchiha." He watched Sakura nod, and then he turned back to Naruto. "You strike first"

Without any point in saying another word Naruto charged forward and landed a harsh right hook to Sasuke's face immediately following it up with a roundhouse kick to his jaw. The force of the kick launched Sasuke several feet before he finally skidded to a halt.

Flipping back up onto his feet he stared back at Naruto, "Not bad, but I honestly expected better from you." Immediately after finishing his sentence Sasuke charged at Naruto activating his sharingan which was only two-thirds of the way complete. Surprisingly even with his sharingan no matter how many punches he threw at Naruto all of them were evaded. Getting annoyed Sasuke started running through hand seals but stopped when Naruto's voice had caught his attention.

"Come on Sasuke let's end this now, there is no need for us to waste our chakra on jutsu's that won't help out at all." Naruto paused making sure he had Sasuke's attention, and when he did he continued, "Let us go all out my rasengan against your chidori."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. It was well known between the two that Sasuke wanted to know who's jutsu was stronger. "Alright then, let's do it." As he finished talking he began to charge electricity into his hand officially sealing the deal.

Naruto followed suit summoning a clone to help him stabilize his Rasengan. He took one look at it before turning to Sakura, "Hey Sakura!" he yelled wanting to say one last thing to his crush.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked worry was evident in her voice from what was about to take place.

"Will you go out with me now?" He asked not really caring for what the answer might be. At least he knew that he had tried.

"No!" She said firmly, but not rudely, "If I do that then I might not have a chance with Sasuke-Kun."

"Oh well it was worth a shot," He smiled then turned back to his teammate. There was a sad smile on the blondes face that Sasuke would only notice when it was too late. "You ready Sasuke?" He asked, and when he received the nod he began charging across the battlefield. For Naruto time seemed to slow down. He watched as the distance slowly closed with each step they took. A voice stole Naruto's attention, but he couldn't look. Besides he already knew it was Kakashi sensei.

"Stop!" Kakashi's voice broke through the training ground but even then he knew it was too late. The two boys would have long since collided, and he knew that Naruto would be the victor. The Rasengan was easily as strong as the Chidori, and Sasuke hasn't even trained long with the Chidori.

Sasuke knew what Kakashi was demanding of them to do, but something inside of him wouldn't listen. Not until he knew who was stronger than the other. As the two boys came together Sasuke was about to slam his Chidori into Naruto, and he figured that Naruto would block it with his Rasengan. Unfortunately Sasuke was completely wrong. He watched horrified as Naruto let his Rasengan disappear before the two even collided. "No!" Sasuke yelled as tears fell from his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's blood as it dripped down his arm. He looked up into Naruto's eyes and was shocked to see him smiling. "Why?" Sasuke yelled again. His confusion was evident on his face.

"Because Sasuke I knew you were going to leave." Naruto spit up some blood his weak word's were having trouble leaving his mouth. "I knew you wanted power so you could avenge your clan, and for that you were planning on going with Orochimaru. But I knew of a way that you could gain that power, to be as strong as your brother." Naruto continued to smile as the pain in his chest could only grow.

"Naruto, you are an idiot." Sasuke sobbed, "Why would you do this?" Sasuke asked still not comprehending what his friend was saying.

"Sasuke I know you aren't that stupid," Naruto joked as he felt the life starting to leave his body. "I just thought that if I give you the mangekyou then you would stay. Sakura needs you and I know for certain she would never be happy with me."

Sasuke could only watch as Naruto bled to death. He still didn't understand what Naruto was saying. All he heard was something about Naruto giving him something.

"Protect her please." Naruto practically begged as he felt the life slip out of him.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi could only watch as the cerulean eyes faded as the last breath left his young body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry that its taking so long to finish up this chapter, but it's kind of hard for me to get all their emotions down as you will see later on in this chapter. I would also like to thank you for all your reviews. I deleted some of the reviews from my argument with Daniel, and I won't be arguing with him anymore. I am also sorry, but I forgot to add that I don't own Naruto in my first chapter; which I don't know how to do.

It had been exactly three days since the incident between Naruto and Sasuke. Most people would say that it was Sasuke who was hurt the most out of what happened, but in reality it was Sakura. The pink haired girl stood there not really knowing what to do; she watched as the casket that held her dead teammate, no friend, was carried to the graveyard. It was custom for the person's team members to be at the funeral even if they didn't like the person, and most people thought this to be the case with Sakura. 'Why does Naruto have such a big affect on me?' Sakura asked herself. On the inside she was hurt beyond belief, but she wouldn't let any of these emotions show on her face. At least she wouldn't at his funeral.

Flashback

"Protect her please." Sakura heard Naruto speak his last words. It wasn't hard for her to tell at all when Naruto had officially passed on. You could see his once brilliantly lit up cerulean eyes lose their light; his skin just a little too pale. It was hard to believe that the blonde haired boy she used to despise was dead. In all reality Naruto had grown on her, but now she would never be able to give him a chance. A single tear fell down her face going unnoticed by the rest of the small group.

"Kakashi what are we going to do with his body?" Sasuke asked; not knowing his words had all but crushed his pink haired friend. Sasuke continued to stare down at the empty container that used to house his friend. His own agony masked behind the neutral expression he had carefully created long ago. 'How could I have even thought about leaving? If only I would have known how much Naruto would have done to keep me here. 'Sasuke continued his internal depression; not letting anyone know how he was truly feeling on the outside.

"I'll have it taken care of; meanwhile how about you two go rest." Kakashi voice called out after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei." Sasuke replied; he was starting to get pissed off at Sakura. All this time she just stood there; she didn't say a single word. "Sakura come now!" He demanded in a sort of threatening manner. He watched as she made no sign that she would move. This time he raised his voice louder causing her to snap out of the trance she has been in, "Sakura you're coming with me now!" Sasuke demanded again. This time he watched as she started to walk towards him.

Once she heard Sasuke's demands she headed over to where he was. 'I wonder what he wants.' Sakura thought to herself. She watched as Sasuke walked slowly towards town. Once she had caught up to him; he had increased his pace to a normal walk. Surprisingly enough the long walk ended with the two children standing in front of the Uchiha compound.

"Welcome to my home." Sasuke said blankly; absolutely no emotion showed in his voice.

Sakura just nodded and walked in the gates; she didn't want to say anything, and she knew if she did she would just break down. 'I have to stay strong!' she thought to herself not knowing her last remaining teammate was thinking something was wrong with her for not showing emotion.

"What is wrong with you Sakura?" Sasuke asked before continuing, "Naruto is dead; the least you could do is mourn for him, and yet you stand there acting like you don't care at all about him." Sasuke listened waiting for Sakura's reply. When none came he was absolutely furious, "Sakura!" He screamed holding back the urge to attack her, "How can you be so cruel? After all the sacrifices he made for us. He fought Orochimaru and Gaara two people I could never have beaten on my own." He waited yet again only to see her look away. "Look at me!" He sobbed his neutral mask completely crumbling.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura said; she didn't yell, but the venom in her voice made Sasuke think about his next words. "You have no idea how I am feeling right now." She choked out as she began to cry, "Naruto meant a lot to me; More than that brotherly bond of yours." She continued to let the tears fall down her face; it was too late to stop them anyway. She had lost all control over her emotions.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke voice lowered considerably, and it lost all bitterness towards the girl.

"No you're not! The only person you have ever really cared about is yourself." She stopped crying as her anger rose, "Even now the only thing you are thinking about is how this is going to affect you!" she jabbed at his pride.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Came Sasuke's reply

"I don't? Naruto definitely did." She gasped as she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry Sasuke I went too far." She tried to amend her words.

"No tell me Sakura what were you going to say?" he asked a little too softly. He waited a few second for her to say, but the only action that came from her was when she put her head down. "Tell me! What were you going to say? I want to know!" he screamed at her losing any sight of sorrow he had for her.

"You were going to leave, Naruto knew that, and so instead of you ruining your life becoming a missing ninja; Naruto sacrificed his life so yours wouldn't be a bad one" She spoke as she watched Sasuke's angry face turn to one of hurt. She felt horrible at what she had just said, but he needed to hear it.

"Sakura please just leave" were the last words she heard from the Uchiha. She slowly walked out of the Uchiha compound collecting her thoughts. Whenever she would see one of her friends she would take a detour. When she finally got home she didn't say anything to her parents; she just walked inside and went to bed.

The next day the pink haired girl had barely moved an inch the whole day. When her parents knocked on the door and asked if she was ok; the answer they received that she was still there was the soft cry that only a broken girl can make. Finally someone came in; "I've had enough of this's wrong Sakura?" her father's voice broke in. He stood in the door way; he would move closer when he absolutely had to.

"Naruto is dead!" she screamed and balled at the same time.

"You mean the demon child?" Her father tried to correct her; it did lead to her standing up from her bed, but with a different outcome then what her dad had been hoping for.

"What did you call him?" Sakura asked her body was shaking with anger. She took a few steps closer to the man she knew all her life.

"I can't tell you exactly why, but the boy was a demon." He gave her a small smile before he continued, "It's actually a good thing that the boy died."

Sakura charged at her dad; anger took over her thoughts as she felt her fist meet the soft flesh on his face. "Take it back!" Sakura cried as she let another punch collide with his face.

The man tried to block it, but very few citizens stand up to a ninja; even if it is just a genin. After he felt her second punch smash into his face; he brought his arms up to prevent him from taking more of a beating, but that only gave her an opening for other spots. In a second she landed three hits into his stomach; successfully knocking the air out of him, and as dropped his hands from his face so he can grab his stomach his daughter's foot connected with his chin causing him to black out.

Sakura started to pack up her belongings, but her mother's voice brought her to a halt. "Sakura, please don't go." She begged, but she wouldn't show any tears.

"Sorry mom, but I don't think I can stand any more people insulting Naruto; especially when he is not here to defend himself. " Sakura spoke as more tears threatened to poor out from her already blood shot eyes.

"I understand, but please stay for me?" This time her mother actually slipped as tears began to slowly drip down her face.

"Ok mom, I'll make my decision when I am not so emotional does that sound ok with you?" Sakura asked with every bit of honesty in her voice.

Sakura's dad woke up the next day, but he refused to talk to his daughter. Not because she had beat him up, but because he truly felt sorry for the things he had said about Naruto. He knew that Sakura was in her room, and he also knew that she wouldn't be coming out at least until the funeral.

Back to the present

The men that had carried the casket should have been family, but since Naruto had no living relatives a few people stood in place. The Fifth Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya, All of them had sad expressions on their faces, but each for their own reason.

The people watched as the casket was lowered into the grave. Everyone that knew Naruto well was in complete shock. The first to hear about his death was Kiba; the whole time he knew Naruto he had always thought of him as a failure, but that changed when Naruto had beaten him at the chunin exams. The next was Hinata, and she was completely devastated when she heard about her long time crush was dead. There were more, but besides team seven these were the main people hurt by their friend's death.

As they finished putting the casket in the ground; Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, began to speak, "I know to a lot of you out there, mainly the older generation, that all Naruto was to you was a demon." She paused to get a new breath, "But to me and quite a bit of others, Naruto was so much more. I believe that Naruto would be the true sixth Hokage if he were still alive. That boy was a miracle, to be able to protect a village that hated him so much. I am sure some of you know that Naruto was like a little brother to me. I would just like you all to know that I am thankful for you showing up; even if you didn't like Naruto." She finished her speech as tears began to fall from her face.

Jiraiya was the next one to speak, "As you all know the little gaki was my apprentice." He stopped to collect his thoughts, "The boy reminded me a lot of his father in certain aspects mainly his looks. He had the potential to become the world's strongest ninja, but his dream was to be Hokage. The sad part was the only reason why he wanted to be Hokage was to prove himself to all of you." Jiraiya stopped once again this time to catch his breath, and then he finished with, "You know I loved that little blonde." He backed up letting Kakashi step forward to speak on behalf of his team member.

"Well there is not much I can say, but one thing is for sure. We will never fully be team seven again. There are a few things that I regret, and one is that I never trained Naruto as seriously as I trained Sasuke. I have watched as Naruto went from a pathetic excuse for a ninja to being able to summon the great toad Gamabunta." Kakashi stopped he didn't have much to say, but he still needed to let everyone know about one last thing. "I'm sure everyone knows who my sensei was, and I feel horrible that I was still alive to have to carry his son's body to its grave." As he backed away there were gasps coming from everywhere.

Sasuke was completely shocked, "wait so Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son?" He shouted out to Kakashi who in turn nodded his head confirming what he mentioned earlier.

The final person who was supposed to speak was Iruka, "I honestly don't know what to say. I guess I always thought it would be Naruto speaking on my behalf when I died, but I guess it didn't happen that way." Iruka had to stop for a second as his vision became blurry with tears, and when he finished wiping them away he began to speak again, "Naruto was my brother." With that Iruka stepped down as more tears threatened to poor down his face.

"Everyone I hope you don't mind if I speak!" a voice that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha spoke. As the crowd turned to him he continued since he seemed to have all of their attention. "Naruto was a loser. What people would call the dead last; He had no family barely any friends, and yet he was my rival, the person that could push me past my limits. He was the only friend I ever really had, and he was the brother I always wanted. He wasn't just my equal, no! He was by far stronger than me. I'm going to miss him, and I can't help but think that one day I'll see him again."

Sasuke's speech had everyone that had gathered around for Naruto's funeral in tears, and even the people that hated Naruto for the demon that was sealed inside of him felt remorse. Their thoughts being, 'if the great Uchiha feels that way about the boy then he could not have been the demon.' As Sasuke started to walk away his last thoughts before he left the funeral behind were, 'I may have thought about leaving you when you were alive, but at least in death I know I stuck by your side. Even if it was something as little as clearing you name.

"Naruto!" A voice filled with Power beyond comprehension called out to the blonde floating in a dark abyss, "Naruto I need to talk with you!" the voice boomed once more as it woke the blonde up from his sleeping state


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone first off just thought I would like to say thank you for all your reviews, and they have been very helpful. I am taking a guess that you won't like this chapter very much, and I can honestly say I hated writing it. The main reason is because I know what will be happening next and I just can't wait to get to that part. There will be a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter just thought I would let you know. I will explain more at the end of this chapter with another A/N, and my reasoning is because I didn't want to spoil it for you now. **

P.S I don't own Naruto just thought I would let you know.

"Who are you, and where am I?" A small voice not yet forgotten to the living world asked. As the blonde looked around all he could see was darkness, but then all his memories came back to him. "That's right I must be dead huh?" He questioned the mysterious voice that had woken him from his slumber.

"You are correct child, you are dead," the voice paused not sure how the blonde would react to hearing the news, "I am impressed with you, and I would like to offer you your life back at a small cost to you."

Thinking that this 'creature' he assumed was none other than death himself, or herself, wanted him to reply he managed to choke out, "I know I should jump at the chance to be brought back to life, but may I ask what do you want from me?"

"It may be that I am just tired of feeling the sorrow from all the people that have died, but I would like for you to try to find an answer to a question that has put many brilliant minds to a loss. I want you to find peace." The voice stopped for a second before continuing, "And I would like it if you were able to rid the world of a man, one I believe you know as Tobi."

At first Naruto was going to accept it, but then hearing the second part he wasn't so sure. How could he kill Tobi? Tobi was the first person that ever acknowledged him besides the Third Hokage.

**Flashback**

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto heard a voice one that held a hidden menace that he wouldn't catch until long after the day he died.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see a man in a black cloak with red figures he soon realized were clouds. As his gaze continued to move up it landed on a mask that was orange with black swirls on it. "Yes I'm fine." Naruto muttered as he got up into a sitting position. He felt the cool breeze on his shoulder do to the whole in his shirt.

"If you don't mind me asking what did a child that can't be any older than five do to have been beaten up in such a way?" The strange man asked as he looked at the child. In his mind he confirmed that this must be the kid that the Kyuubi was sealed into.

"I don't know they have always beaten me up ever since I could remember," Naruto paused for a second obviously collecting his thoughts, "And they way they stare at me with those cold eyes!"

Not feeling even close to sad for the child he put on an act. "That's horrible a child like you should be training to be a ninja not beaten by villagers." Tobi trying to make the kid like the idea, and little did he know it was already Naruto's dream to become the Hokage so of course he would have to be a ninja.

"Sir, are you a ninja?" He asked as a question popped into his head, "If you are would you be able to teach me?" His excitement never faded even though he couldn't see the man's face he could tell there must have been a smirk there.

"Sure, but why don't you tell me your name first? My name is Tobi just so you know." He watched as the boy's smile became even wider than before. Who knew this would be so easy to get the boy to trust him.

"My name Naruto," He stopped, but then realized he wanted to say more, "Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage."

**Flashback Ends**

"I can't kill him." Naruto muttered as another memory came forth.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but that mark on your team mate Sasuke's neck is actually a cursed seal that Orochimaru created." Tobi spoke up; over the years it was annoying having to be around the blonde, but it would make his job easier when he needed to get the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean a cursed seal? That's bad isn't it?" Naruto asked worry taking over his consciousness. What is going to happen to Sasuke? Will he be alright? Naruto thought to himself, but then remembered that it was Sasuke he was thinking about' there is no way that anything bad could happen to his rival like that.

"Sadly yes, this cursed seal is tampering with Sasuke's consciousness." He waited so Naruto could understand what he was saying then he continued, "From what I understand Orochimaru wants to use Sasuke as his next vessel."

"Why? Why would he want Sasuke?" Even as he asked it the answer was obvious; he wanted the sharingan.

Tobi nodded seeing the look of understanding appear on the blonde's face, "Yes he wants Sasuke's sharingan."

"Is there anything I can do to stop him?" Naruto asked desperately hoping that his mentor could tell him.

Tobi thought it over; he could tell him how to stop Sasuke from leaving, but if Sasuke did leave then he could be a potential ally for him in the future. Well as long as Orochimaru doesn't take over the young Uchiha's body. "Sorry Naruto, but there isn't anything you can do. Well besides kill him." Tobi knew that Naruto would never kill Sasuke so he had nothing to worry about.

"That can't be all," Naruto thought out loud. Then he looked up towards Tobi with a wide smile, "I'll find a way, believe it!"

**Flashback Ends**

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Tobi isn't who you thought he was. He is actually a man known as Madara Uchiha, and I am sure that you have heard of him before." Death spoke feeling slight pity for Naruto.

"But Madara is dead." Naruto said softly disbelief written all over his face.

"No Naruto Madara isn't dead, and he is actually is working on a plan to take all the tailed beasts and use them to put an endless Tsukuyomi on the world." Even thought Naruto couldn't see him death took a good look at Naruto, and he truly felt that Naruto was the right person.

"What's a Tsukuyomi?" Naruto asked not knowing that he actually made the lord of death smile.

"It is a powerful genjutsu used by those that hold the mangekyo sharingan. It places the victim inside the world of the user for a specific amount of time, and the user can do anything in that world. Either torture or talk to the person."

"Oh I see." Naruto spoke actually understanding what he had to say. "Then I guess I'll do it, I would be saving the world right? Naruto asked hopeful.

"Yes Naruto; for know I will be getting you ready to fight Madara."

"Wait!" Naruto almost shouted, but caught himself realizing who he was speaking to, "I am just curious when will I be brought back to life?"

"You will see, but for now I want you to focus on training." Death finished the conversation as he changed the world around Naruto into a gigantic training ground.

Meanwhile in the living world far away in Orochimaru's lair stood none other than Orochimaru himself as he spoke to Kabuto, "Dam that Kyuubi brat, oh well at least I don't have to worry about him screwing up my plans anymore." The snake like man spoke; noticing that Kabuto looked like he wanted to say something he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What is it Kabuto?"

"Well Lord Orochimaru, I just thought I would remind you that Naruto and Sasuke were very close, and just imagine what he would do if there was a chance to bring Naruto back to life." Kabuto stated with a evil grin on his face. His words brought an even bigger and darker grin on his master's face.

"Your right Kabuto, I bet Sasuke might just join us if we offered him to bring that annoying little blonde child back to life. Besides once I have Sasuke's body I could always kill him again."

"Lord Orochimaru that is a plan only a genius like you could have thought of."

"Thank you Kabuto." Orochimaru said bluntly annoyed with Kabuto trying to suck up to him.

Back in Konoha Kakashi was in the fifth Hokage, lady Tsunade's, office. "Are you sure you want to take them out on a mission especially this soon after his death?" Tsunade asked mainly looking out for Sasuke's and Sakura's well being.

"Yes I am sure. This is exactly what they need to get on with their lives." Kakashi responded feeling he was doing what was right.

"Fine then I have a c rank escort mission for your team, but I am going to have to give team seven a new team member."

"I am sorry Lady Tsunade, but I don't think that is a wise decision, and if you don't mind me asking please wait to assign a new team member until after this mission."

"Kakashi I hope you know that it could get dangerous without the final member of your team." Tsunade spoke trying to speak some sense into him, but she knew that it would be to no avail.

"I know, but I truly believe that this will be very beneficial to them."

"Fine Kakashi your dismissed," she said , but then thought of something. "Hey Kakashi make sure you keep an eye on Sasuke. We don't know when Orochimaru will be coming after him." As she said it she knew she shouldn't be letting them go, but she also knew that she had to.

Sasuke heard a knock on his door, and when he opened it he was surprised to see Kakashi there, "What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his sensei.

"We have a mission meet us at the gates an hour." Without another word Kakashi left leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

Speaking to himself Sasuke spoke, "But we it will only be you, Sakura, and me." Realizing that It was pointless just standing there he walked back into his house and started to get ready for the mission.

Sakura was lying in her bed; she obviously didn't want to get up. It was the day after Naruto's funeral and she made sure to tell everyone not to bother her. That is the very reason why she was stunned for lack of a better word when she heard a knock on her door. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She shouted

"Sakura your sensei says that he is giving you two options, either you come down and talk with him or he is coming up there."

"Fine I am coming down." She mumbled not caring that her mom, or anyone else couldn't hear her.

Kakashi heard footsteps which he guessed were Sakura's as she walked down the stairs. "Hey glad to see your doing somewhat well." He joked noticing how her eyes were red and baggy, and she apparently wasn't sleeping. "I just thought I would let you know that we have a mission, and well be heading out in an hour. Do you need help getting packed?" He asked seeing the condition she was in.

"No, but thanks Kakashi, but we don't have a full team. How are we going to do the mission?" As Sakura spoke he could hear the hidden pain she thought she had masked, but Kakashi knew all about masking ones pain. He had done it for years after the death of his teammate Obito Uchiha.

"Did it feel this way?" Sakura asked hoping he knew what she meant. She didn't want to say it out loud.

"Did what feel this way?" Kakashi replied knowing what she was about to say.

"When Obito died did it feel like this?"

"Yes Obit was always treated like crap from his clan, and the villagers." Kakashi paused as he had to make sure he could hold his emotions in check, "I didn't always treat him right either. I'm sure that Naruto was in the same position as Obito."

Sakura understood what Kakashi was saying, and she knew that Naruto must have had it much worse than Obito. "Kakashi sensei if it's ok with you I would like to get ready now, and I will meet you at the gates."

"That sounds good to me." Spoke Kakashi glad that he could get out of the situation.

An hour later Sakura stood with Sasuke expecting their team leader to show up late and to their surprise he actually showed up exactly on time. "What gives Kakashi? You are actually on time for once." The two kids spoke in unison.

"Well we have to leave soon, and besides I needed to explain the mission." Kakashi reasoned more so with himself than anything because he truly didn't know why he was on time.

"Fine then what are we going to be doing?" Sasuke asked just wanting to get it over with.

"We will be going to wave country, and we will be escorting their new prince."

"Wait! But we were just there, and I know for sure there aren't any princes in wave." Sakura interrupted before Kakashi could give the information.

"Well if you would have waited a moment, then you would have heard me explain that once we had defeated Gato wave decided that they would start making their country bigger. So they decided they would start with a new royal family." Kakashi concluded.

"Well that is dumb." Sakura said out loud and decided to explain herself when she noticed Kakashi's questioning look, "Well if they want to make their country grow then they should first start with maybe a ninja academy or something, instead of some stupid royal family."

"Sakura who do you think is going to be setting all those things up? The royal family is necessary to decide what is going to happen in the country. So without them there would be no order." Sasuke spoke to her for the first time since that incident at the Uchiha estate.

"That makes sense I guess."

"Well then I guess we should get going then." Kakashi finished up as he led the way towards wave country.

During the whole travel nothing happened' besides team seven jumping from tree to tree. Each member of the squad happened to be wrapped up in their own thoughts, but all of their thoughts were related to their old team mate. "Kakashi, how long will it be until we get there?" Sakura asked; she actually knew the answer, but what she really wanted was to start a conversation.

"Well by the looks of it I would say around another fifteen minutes." Responded Kakashi feeling like Sakura being the smartest one in the group should have known that.

Fifteen minutes later led team Kakashi to be standing in front of a giant bridge they had just barely found out was called, 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' Once she read the name Sakura closed her eyes seeing as it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down in tears. "Hey Kakashi where is this 'prince' we are suppose to escort?" Asked Sasuke feeling depressed immediately when he seen the bridge.

"Well he should be here any…" Kakashi was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke! Where is Naruto?" Inari asked as he ran up to his friends.

"Naruto isn't with us anymore." Kakashi stiffened as he spoke.

"What do you mean? Did he get switched to a new team?"

"No Inari Naruto is dead." Sakura said in a cold tone.

"What!" Inari shouted, but quickly realized she must be joking. He laughed and then looked at her, "Good one Sakura I almost believed you, but there is no way that Naruto could die not until he becomes Hokage."

"I am sorry to say this Inari, but Sakura isn't joking." Came out Kakashi's voice, and anyone could tell that the man didn't want to talk anymore on the situation.

Inari was speechless, and even that was an understatement. Naruto was always that happy blonde kid; the boy that would never give up. He felt like asking how he died, but when he seen Naruto's team member's faces he just couldn't. "Well then I guess you will be my escorts then?" Inari asked seeing the shock appear on all of their faces, except Kakashi's but you could see the shock in his eye, when he asked them that.

"If you are a prince then yes we will be escorting you." Sasuke answered for the rest of his speechless group.

"K then I guess there wouldn't be any better time to get going. I am already packed and everything, but if there is anything you need then I am sure we can spare a few minutes."

There was a pause, but Inari figured it was just because they needed to let the knowledge sink in that he was Wave country's royal blood. The silence finally ended when Kakashi spoke up, "Actually we are ready to leave now, but if you don't mind telling me where will we be going?"

"Oh I am sorry I could have sworn that I put that in the mission statement, but we will actually be going to a really small town about a day away from here to the north."

"That sounds simple enough, but what about your mom or grandpa? Shouldn't they be going with us?" Sasuke cut in after getting over the shock of hearing in a few months Inari was able to become a prince.

"Actually I was able to convince them to let me go alone, well besides you guys." Inari corrected himself as he looked at the team that would be protecting him.

"K well lets head out." Sakura spoke up all she had wanted to do was get out of this town; it reminded her to much of Naruto. Hearing Sakura's words the group left and started heading out to finish their mission.

They were about halfway through their trip to the small town Inari had told them later on was known as Broken Pebble; when a snake like voice broke out from the trees, "My my, look what I have found here, why it just so happens to be my Sasuke-kun and what left of team Kakashi."

That's when the group paused; all of them knew that voice. It was the voice of the traitorous sannin Orochimaru. "Sasuke and Sakura stay back and guard Inari I will handle Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke as he looked towards the area of trees the voice came from.

Thinking that Orochimaru was going to say something all of them were surprised at what happened next. "Edo Tensei."

No Kakashi thought. He knew what Orochimaru was going to be doing, and the worst part was there was nothing he could do to stop it. Right as the thought struck his head he seen his dead student burst through the trees, and he just so happened to be heading for Sasuke. Stepping in his way Kakashi was about engage in combat when he noticed Naruto disappear. What? He thought to himself not fully understanding what happened. That was until he felt a major pain in his stomach, but he didn't see anyone strike him. The next think he felt was an even stronger sensation of pain in his back. The force sent him forward into an uppercut from Naruto, and as quickly as Kakashi was heading up into the air a powerful kick colliding with his head sent him smashing into the ground.

Just barely noticing who was fighting Inari looked at the blonde. "Naruto!" He yelled, "Naruto what are you doing?" He asked slipping in between Sakura and Sasuke, and he started running to the blonde.

Hmm I wonder if I can use that jutsu with his body, Orochimaru thought to himself. He then held out Naruto's hand and started to form a ball of chakra in his hand. A smile touched the snake sannin's face as he looked at the rasengan in his summons palm. "Kill that child!" He shouted out in glee directing it at Inari.

"No!" Sakura shouted seeing Naruto charging for Inari. Without thinking she darted in front of the younger boy and held out her arms in a protective manner, but before the attack landed on a flash of orange came into her view followed by a voice she hadn't heard in what felt like forever, "Rasengan!" Then all she seen was a blinding light as the two balls of chakra collided.

**A/N Tell me what you think about this chapter. I personally didn't like the events leading up to the ending, and that's just because it took too long. I will admit there are some grammar errors, and possibly some storyline errors. I personally just don't feel like going through this again to look for any, but while you read it please just message me and then ill fix them. I know what you are thinking about Inari being a prince and all, but that was all I could think of to have it make sense. I am also sorry I don't know very much about Edo Tensei and Wave country so I couldn't say much there. Like I said earlier to me this was just a boring chapter and it was very hard to write for me, but I promise the next ones will be better. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the light finally faded standing there in front of them stood what appeared to be none other than their deceased blonde companion. When he turned around the group consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, and Inari; all let out a gasp of surprise. The first thing that was different about him was his clothes. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit he was wearing a completely black t-shirt and a matching set of pants. However the thing that stood out most about him was his blood red eyes with an unmistakable animalistic slit running down the middle of each eye. Taking a closer look at his face they noticed his whisker marks were easily twice as dark as they normally were, and when he went to smile his teeth rose into sharp canines. "Naruto is that you?" Sasuke obviously unsure of himself wondered out loud.

"The Kit?" the same voice as Naruto's, but one that commanded much more authority, "I'll explain later, but right now I need to take care of a snake." With that whoever it was disappeared in a puff of smoke most likely to help Kakashi to finish of the snake Sannin.

"What's going on?" A very confused Inari shouted desperately wishing he knew what was going on in the situation.

"Honestly I have no idea, but know this I will find out!" Sasuke stated as he ran through the forest to their sensei's chakra signature followed by Sakura and Inari albeit at a slower pace.

When Sasuke and the other two caught up to Kakashi what they saw had shocked the. On the ground lay none other than the copy ninja. It was obvious that he had been knocked unconscious, but what surprised them was that another battle was taking place. The person who they had originally believed was Naruto stood in front of the snake Sannin. "I promise you Orochimaru that today is the last day you will be counted among the living." Their friend's voice broke the silence.

"What makes you so sure? Just because you somehow lived doesn't make you any stronger." The pale man hissed towards his enemy.

"So you truly don't know who I am. Well maybe I should show you why the Nine Tailed Fox is known as the top demon." With that the Kyuubi disappeared, and then reappeared behind the traitorous Sannin and sent a harsh kick crashing into the man's back with speeds that even a sharingan couldn't track. Not one to let up the nine tailed demon continued to kick Orochimaru around which eventually led to the man lying on the floor with the Kyuubi standing in front of him. The Sannin looked up and started pointing at Sakura. "Kill her!" he screamed for no apparent reason, but his reasons became known to all suddenly as Kabuto appeared in front of her . 'Naruto help her.' The Kyuubi thought as he looked almost directly in front of her.

'on my way.' The voice of his ex container shouted into his head. In that instance a yellow flash appeared in front of Sakura just as Kabuto was about to land the death blow. After Naruto blocked the initial strike he quickly went through a set of hand seals, and then poked his finger hard into Kabuto's chest as he shouted, "Impending Doom." With that the four eyed freak known as Orochimaru's right hand man collapsed on the floor coughing and gasping for air.

When he finally was able to regain his composure he shakily stood up, "What did you do to me?" Kabuto asked shock written all over his face.

"I simply took away your chakra's regenerative properties so in a fight this jutsu is very helpful especially against a medical ninja like you." Naruto explained as he started walking towards him, "and now it is time for you to die." With that Naruto disappeared completely and reappeared behind him and with a swift chop to his neck Kabuto dropped dead. Turning to his friends the blonde gave them a quick smile then flashed over to where his, 'other self," was at the moment. "Hey Kyuubi why haven't you finished him already?" Naruto asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well I wasn't used to having such a small amount of chakra and I haven't been able to build it up." He paused letting himself gather his next words, "So I simply used to much in a short amount of time." The Kyuubi spoke his booming voice ever so slowly returning back to its old self.

"Oh right sorry." Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Little did they know the snake Sannin had left their sight without their knowledge.

Inari and Sakura ran up to the two blondes soon to be followed by Sasuke who was carrying Kakashi over his shoulder. "Naruto how are you here and is that really you?" Sakura asked; her angry slowly rose when he just gave her a nod and walked over to Sasuke.

A clone came into existence that perfectly resembled Naruto, and he didn't even use a single hand seal. "Hey Sasuke I am sure you have it so will you please activate your mangekyo sharingan?"

A simple nod and the raven haired teen eyes turned from brown into a red one with three red commas circling the pupil, and from there it turned into the mangekyo. Without saying a word Naruto pressed his fingers to his friends forehead, not unlike how Sasuke's brother would do, and started channeling his new chakra into them.

Flashback:

Naruto in front of the Kyuubi; Death was standing a few feet in front of Naruto. He clearly was not afraid of the demon. "We have come to make an offer." Death's voice boomed throughout the sewage like room.

"What type of deal?" The beast snarled as it looked angrily at the two figures.

"How about returning your life and your freedom?" the ruler of the underworld asked.

"And what would you receive out of this?" the fox inquired.

"What I will end up receiving is something I refuse to say, but you would give Naruto all of your demon chakra, and you will still be linked to Naruto."

"Well that is better than sitting here for the rest of eternity, I will accept." The great demon yawned as he felt his chakra start to disappear out of him.

Flashback End:

Sasuke clutched his eyes as he felt a burning sensation run through them. "What did you do?" He shouted feeling more pain then he has ever felt before.

"I finished what I started," Naruto Paused, "I gave you power." When Sasuke opened his eyes he was surprised that his vision was extremely sharp, and as long as his mangekyo was active everyone seemed to be moving at least twice as slow as when he had his regular sharingan activated.

Naruto looked at his friend's eyes, and just as he was expecting instead of his friends usual mangekyo there was still the same star like pattern except for the fox-like slit that was running down the middle of it.

"We need to get Kakashi back to Konoha, and besides Ichiraku's ramen sounds amazing right now!" As Naruto spoke he looked back up at everyone, and to their surprise Naruto's whisker-like birthmarks had completely disappeared.

'He looks like the Fourth Hokage.' Sakura thought to herself as she admired the young blondes face. "Wait! I think you owe us some answers!" Sakura shouted as she looked at her blonde friend.

"Sakura, can I please explain later? I have been dead for so long, and right now all I really want to do is go home." A nod of her head told him that he was off the hook for now.

As they started heading home with the clone, and the Kyuubi in the middle of their group with Naruto and Sasuke in the front; Sakura stayed back as she couldn't shake the thought that Naruto didn't add the Chan suffix that he always used to say.

Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short, but I figured you guys would want to read something rather than nothing at all. I have been extremely busy, and I just haven't had any time to write anything. I bet there is a lot of confusion in this chapter, and I am pretty sure that I may have mixed some things up so if you guys get confused just leave a comment and I will clarify in my next chapter. Thanks! By the way just so you guys know I will not be stating the obvious that I don't own Naruto in everyone of my chapters seeing as this is basically all just a big book so there is really no need to repeat myself.


End file.
